


Stories of the Second Self: In a Dead Heat

by John_Steiner



Series: Alter Idem [120]
Category: The Odd Couple (1968), Urban Fantasy - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Steiner/pseuds/John_Steiner
Summary: Amid reelection for Cincinnati's mayoral campaign Oscar and Felix take part in a groundbreaking ceremony for a new facility that Oscar's tax policy helped. However, in Oscar's speech Felix catches a hint of something bigger that Oscar has planned. Pressing Oscar, Felix discovers the vampire mayor's ambitions have only grown over his first term.
Series: Alter Idem [120]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618813





	Stories of the Second Self: In a Dead Heat

It was a big deal, doing a campaign event outdoors during the day. However, Oscar needed the media optics two weeks before election day. He had some months ago signed a bill that would subsidize a bio-fuel plant with tax credits. Today was the groundbreaking, and the company owner, Jack Dumont turned out to be a giant, which meant Oscar had another reason to be seen as boosting the new Cincinnati.

A huge tent was draped over the ceremonial site, so that Oscar wouldn't feel burning by Rayleigh scattered UV from the sun. With him was his Fae chief-of-staff Felix, Jack Dumont, the media, and several members of the city council. Notably absent was Councilman Quentin Candelaria, who was at his own campaign event to unseat Oscar as Mayor.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen," Oscar addressed the media, while the towering fourteen foot tall Jack Dumont stood at Oscar's left, as he spoke, "You all know how important production is to rebuilding our beloved city. Indeed, all of Ohio very much needed this project, which I am glad to say is located right here in Cincinnati."

From the corner of his eye, Oscar noticed Felix developing a quizzical expression, but said nothing.

"Some two years ago," Oscar went on, "An unlikely newcomer to Cincinnati arrived. A man who faced bigotry and even violent persecution, forcing him from his home town and his state. Yet, his entrepreneurial and resourceful spirit carried him through, as he lived all those months alone in the wilderness of collapsed America.

"Then, he discovered our wonderful city, where civil government and order were restored. He even met his new wife here, and together they added yet another beautiful addition to Cincinnati's diverse community," Oscar then waved to a giant woman who sat in a larger chair behind the press corpse. "Mrs. Cheryl Dumont, could you let everyone see Bree?"

She didn't need to stand, and just angled her five month old daughter to where the suddenly interested journalists turned. Duly enamored by the human-sized baby, the visual had the impact Oscar hoped for.

"And now," Oscar timed his final address before the big moment, "Mr. Dumont, shall we get down to business?"

"Thank you Mayor," Jack Dumont replied in a baritone voice, and waved over the council members to accept gold-plated shovels.

Mr. Dumont himself stuck with convention and used a human-sized shovel himself, but held it like a large soup spoon. He, Oscar, and the council members all set the shovel heads into the dirt, and looked up. Photos were snapped at that moment by the print reporters, while television news and online all angled for the best shots of the event. Applause rolled out, and Oscar lifted the shovel of dirt in concert with the others.

After, Felix spoke to reporters. Oscar watched the question and answer session from afar, while he put on his polarized face shield. Oscar drew up the hood of his coat, which had a mylar D lining between layers of fabric, and then put on similarly UV-shielding gloves before leaving the safety of the tent.

Felix joined up with Oscar on the way to the suburban that was surrounded by four werewolves who were Oscar's security detail.

"What was that about Ohio needing this project?" Felix asked, as he and Oscar got in.

"Can you tell me the state doesn't?" Oscar asked rhetorically.

"We pitched the bill on the promise of putting city budget dollars into revitalizing the city," Felix reminded, "Mr. Dumont isn't going to start production until next September. You know that."

"Right, but when the business grows, and Cincinnati's fuel needs are reached, he'll be able to ship the surplus throughout Ohio."

"Oscar, is there something you should be telling me?" Felix demanded, as the suburban drove out into traffic.

"I'm going to go for the governorship," Oscar let the cat out of the bag, while removing his face shield.

Felix's jaw hit the floor. He gulped like a fish a couple times, before he could exclaim, "You're in a tight race now! A couple points and Candelaria could take it right out from under you. We can't start campaigning for another election next year."

"State elections aren't so costly now," Oscar pointed out with a smile that used to disturb Felix for all Oscar's razor sharp teeth and solid black eyes.

"Wait a minute," Felix sputtered, "You're telling me I have to explain to donors that their money for this race only buys them a year? And then what? They fork out all over again for a state-wide race?"

"Think of what they'll get for it." Oscar held up the notion like a treat for a cat. "A candidate who they'll know can jump-start new sectors of business. Someone who can bridge voter demographics unheard of four and a half years ago."

"Someone still held in suspicion for the disappearance of a former employee," Felix reminded, having no need to go into details.

"Look, I was cleared in that case," Oscar said, holding his gloved hands out. "Even an opposition city council voted down censure."

"Whose speech swayed their votes?" Felix asked, leaning forward.

"See," Oscar praised holding one hand out. "We're a great team. It's like that old song, Ebony and Ivory."

"I hated that song, Oscar," Felix replied, rubbing his face, and working his forehead around his ten-point antlers. "Tell me this is just another joke of yours."

"I'm dead serious," Oscar said.

"Emphasis on dead," Felix pointed out, "You realize we have little idea how other cities voters will react to a vampire running their state."

"And that's why you'll be instrumental," Oscar asserted, "As opposite as you and I are, voters will be inspired by how we overcame out difference. All I'd need now is something like a megachurch pastor angel to give me his endorsement, and that'd sow up the whole cultural divide."

"Oh my god," Felix sighed with disbelieve, and he looked up. "You've been talking to Reverend Collins."

"That's why I like you, Felix," Oscar beamed, "You're just that sharp."

"Collins," Felix reminded, "About the least godly church leader in the city. The only reason he isn't one bus ticket ahead of a fraud or paternity suit is because of the wings."

"The man's got nearly two hundred thousand viewers in Cincinnati alone," Oscar explained, "With restored state-wide analogue transmission, he could easily land us eight to ten percent of the electorate single handedly."

"Oscar, his congregation threw their support behind your first opponent for mayor," Felix said, "And polling shows they're leaning toward Candelaria, that is if they're not turned off by two non-Christian supernaturals as the main candidates."

"I'm sure Reverend Collins has a clever little sermon about God's work found in all things and all people," Oscar suggested, and leaned back to imagine how Collins would indeed conduct that delivery on TV.

"This is insane," Felix muttered, leaning forward to again cover his face.

"I like bold," Oscar offered, imagine what a gubernatorial campaign would be like. "Let's go with that for a slogan."

Felix appeared stricken for the entire trip back to the city office, though Oscar took that as a sign that Felix was resigned to his plan.


End file.
